The rose and the boy
by mephonic
Summary: A tale as old as time, come be our guest and join us in a tale of magic, drama, and love. (I had to redo it so here it is, I hope this turn out good. Please leave a comment and if you wish to help then that would be great!)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome, strong, and powerful Prince. He loved pretty and beautiful things, but sadly, the Prince was unkind. One day, an old lady asked for a warm bed for the night, along with food. But the Prince did not like the old woman's look. He sneered at the woman, and cast her off; but she then turned into a lovely Fairy Godmother.

The Prince, seeing her true form, got on his knees and begged for forgiveness; but it was too late. The Fairy Godmother placed a spell on him, along with his servants, and gave him a rose from his own garden. She said, that if he loved someone and they loved him back, then he would be set free from the curse. But if by the time the last petal fell, and he had not found love, the spell would never be broken.

Soon, his beautiful castle became nothing more than an ugly winter wasteland. The Prince himself became an angry, uncaring monster, forgetting his people entirely because he knew the spell would never be broken. Because no one could ever love… a Beast.

Through the woods, outside the castle grounds, there thrived a small village. In this village, there was a beautiful boy, with sun tanned skin, and dark blue eyes. He had light brown hair that shone in the light, and very odd teeth. He had two buck teeth that hung over his lip, giving him a small overbite.

Those who didn't know him would think that his teeth were the oddest thing about him, but they would be wrong. The boy was not like others, he would go deep into the woods, exploring where others wouldn't. He was a painter before a hunter, and he loved fairytale books more than anything.

"Bye mom! I'm off to the Market Square." he said, heading for the door.

His mother waved from the kitchen, "Okay, have fun!" she said just before he left.

The boy left his home for the day, and walked into town, where whispers followed him as he passed. He was well aware of what they whispered about him, but he didn't mind them. He was different from the rest, and he liked that.

"Hey, Timmy!" said a friendly voice from behind. Timmy turned to meet his friend, Chester. The poor boy had always been there for Timmy when others weren't, and for that, Timmy counted him as a valuable friend.

"Good Morning, Chester! Hey, where's AJ?" he asked, walking in stride with his friend.

Chester shrugged, "School. You know he's trying to learn how to hunt now?"

Timmy looked at Chester confused. "Hunting? Why? That's not like him…"

"Marriage." Chester said, with a fake shudder. Timmy rolled his eyes. Though AJ was the smartest in the village, he was also one of the weakest. Hunting would not be easy for him.

"I just hope he's okay. Hunting is hard." he said, shouldering his book bag. Chester nodded.

"Same…" said Chester. Timmy was about to ask more about AJ and his ridiculous Hunting classes, when he spotted a book in Chester's bag. Timmy gasped, and grabbed the book from Chester.

"Where did you get this?!" He asked, holding the book tenderly.

"I got it from a salesman. He knew we were friends, and said since you love books so much, you could have it. I was gonna give it to you later though. As a surprise." Chester said, smiling at his friends goofy attraction to the book. Timmy rubbed his fingers over the cover lovingly. He had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks!" He said to Chester.

Chester shrugged. "Don't thank me, thank my Dad." he said. Chester waved goodbye, and walked on without his friend. Timmy placed his new treasure in his bag, alongside his other books.

Up on the hill, watching from a distance, stood two men in uniform. One with dark skin and dark hair, the other with light skin and light hair. Their uniforms were identical, with red jackets and white shirts, and nice pressed black pants. The man with the light hair had kept his eye on Timmy the whole time.

"There he is," he said. "The boy I'm going to marry." His friend beside him looked skeptical.

"Timmy Turner? The Old Woman's son?" He asked. Timmy Turner was supposedly the strangest boy in the village.

The guard nodded. "Right from the moment I saw him, I thought he was gorgeous. And I fell for him. There's only one person who's as beautiful as me in this town, and that's him." he said.

"I'm making plans already to woo, and marry him." he said. His friend shook his head, disapprovingly.

"But he's so… weird. Reading those fairy tales, and whatnot. Come on Chad, you could hav-" Chad cut him off, grabbing him by the collar, and bringing him to eye level.

"He's the most beautiful boy in town. That makes him the best! And don't I deserve the best?" He asked, in a low threatening voice.

His friend smiled weakly, and nodded. "Y-yeah, Chad!" Chad pushed his friend away roughly, and began to head into town.

Timmy was reading the book he got from Chester, sitting under a nice shady tree, and eating an apple. As he ate and read, he slowly entered a new world, a new place with no whispers, and school. No lessons that teach boys to hunt, and girls to clean. No cruel words, and no Father to leave you all alone. No boys to bother you while readi-

"Hey, Timmy!" Chad said, smiling down at him. He stood tall, and proud before him with a sense of pride and an inflated ego.

Too late, Timmy realized Chad wouldn't be leaving in a hurry. He sighed.

"Tad. Chad. I didn't know you were in town." He said, still sitting and eating his apple. "Isn't there a war you should be fighting?" He really wished Chad weren't so tall. It was almost claustrophobic being near him like this. Chad leaned closer to Timmy, putting his face right in front of his.

"I came back. I was thinking… You should come see my medals!" He said, grinning proudly. Timmy looked at him bored, and bit into the apple loudly.

"That's… sweet, but no thanks." He said, trying to get him to leave. Timmy gasped in surprise, as Chad grabbed him by the waist, and brought him closer. Timmy tried to push away, but Chad was too strong. He looked very annoyed at Chad, and bit into the apple again, this time making sure some of the juice from the fruit stained his jacket. Chad ignored his annoyed look, and grabbed the book Timmy had been reading.

Momentarily free, Timmy pushed away. "Can I have my book back?" He asked, sticking his hand out. Chad ignored him.

"Why do you read these? There's nothing real about them." He said. Timmy, feeling fed up, growled at him.

"I just like it, okay!?" He shouted. Suddenly, there were gunshots from beyond the village. Tad looked toward the hill.

"Chad, we gotta go! Now!" He said. He ran off towards the sound.

Chad winked at Timmy and tossed the book carelessly into the air. It landed on the ground before Timmy could catch it though, and the book was ruined, now covered with mud. Chad left before Timmy could confront him. He picked up the book, and walked back to his house, the day ruined thanks to Chad.

Timmy's home was nothing but a broken shop that sold strange knick knacks, with broken windows, and creaky floor boards. They used to live in a fairly decent house before his Father left them to work as a sock monkey maker, leaving his poor mother to work for both of them.

Timmy's mother was a pretty, old thing. It was no question where he got his looks from. She had the same nice, brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was strong, while the other women learned to cook and clean, she became a painter and an inventor. She was just finishing up a painting when Timmy came in; she held it up for him to see.

"Timmy, what do you think of my painting?" she said, smiling at him. It was a painting of the hills beyond the town, dappled with flowers and sunshine. Timmy smiled, though it was kind of hard because of what happened today.

"It's nice." He said. He set his bag down, and removed his cloak. His mother frowned.

"You don't like it?" She asked. Timmy shook his head.

"It's not that, it's just-" she gasped.

"Your shirt! What happened?" she pointed to his muddy shirt, ruined by the dirt from the book he had been holding close to his chest. He sighed, thinking of Tad and Chad briefly. He looked at his mother, worried.

"Hey mom… am I odd?" He asked her. He took off his shirt, and went to find another one. His mother called after him from her easel.

"Odd? Who said that to you?" she asked. Timmy returned with a new shirt, his favorite pink one, and sat down by the window.

"No one said that, it's just… I'm not like the other boys. I don't hunt for the beast like them." He said. His mother smiled kindly at him.

"The Beast isn't real. He's just a tale people tell to children, here in the village." she said.

"I know… but maybe if I acted more… normal, you wouldn't have to work so hard. You could spread your work from here to the next town over!" He said.

She walked over to the window, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Timmy, this poor, provincial town has nothing for you. I promised myself after your idiot father left us that you would not make the same mistakes as me. So please, never stop dreaming." Timmy smiled at her, wiping his face free of tears. She hugged him, until a carriage arrived outside. Timmy walked his mother outside, where the carriage was waiting.

"Where to, this time?" He asked. She waved it off.

"Nowhere special." she said. Timmy helped her into the carriage. Before the door closed, he looked at her and asked "What do you want from town?" His mother looked thoughtful.

"A rose would be nice. I've been meaning to paint one before they're all gone but… you know." she said. He smiled at her.

"Okay. I love you." he said. He kissed her hand, and he looked at Chester, the village Carriage Driver. "Please, be careful." he said. Chester nodded, and whipped the reins. The carriage sped off down the road, and into the woods.

….

The Town over was on the other side of the woods, a place most would never go. Chester, being an expert carriage driver, knew a shortcut through the woods, and got Timmy's mother there safely.

The horses stopped as the path was cut off by a tree, fallen thanks to the howling winds outside. Chester looked back at Timmy's mother, before deciding to find another path for her. The new path he found was dark and filled with dead, leafless tress. In the distance, wolves howled at the moon. Chester thought about turning around, and going back to town, but Timmy's mother urged him on, and they continued down the path.

They made their way slowly through the woods, her hand on his arm, praying that they both make it through safely. She was not a very religious person, but she felt she had to pray for some reason. The woods seemed to be calling her, the wolf howls sounded more and more like her name. She was not sure if her prayers were effective or not.

The howls were suddenly closer to them, and a pack of wolves surrounded the carriage stopping the horses in their tracks. Chester grabbed his gun, and got ready to fire at the wolves, but then one bit a horse, causing it to panic, and flee. The horses dragged the carriage with them, driving them through the woods faster than they had gone before.

In the shadows, the wolves followed, nipping and biting at the horse's hooves. The horses ran and ran until suddenly they barged through some gates. The wolves fell back and stopped following them. Chester, seeing that the coast was clear, got off the carriage and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?!" he exclaimed. Timmy's mother got off of the carriage and followed him.

"I am not sure. It's too dark, and leaving would not be wise…" she said. She turned to Chester, "I am sorry. I should have told you to go back when we had the chance." She said. Chester patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's not that bad, we aren't in the middle of nowhere. We're at a-"

"Castle?!" she said looking at the glorious estate before them

So This was edited by ! I will work with her for now on! I am happy that I have someones to help with my story! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Castle was big and dark, covered in shadows and snow. The side was cover indie roses and most of the castle was rusting and falling apart. The front door was also rusting but untouched.

"Maybe we can go inside?" The mother slowly walks towards the doors and slowly knock; the knock echoed through the inside and outside the castle. Which started both the mother and the boy.

"M-Maybe we should go back!" said the mother.

"We can't…The wolves are still out there, besides this place looks like it hasn't been touch in years We need to stay warm from this snow storm"

The two agreed and slowly walk inside the castle; like the outside, the inside was dark and rusting. The stairs that stand in the middle of the room was cover in mud and rust, the floor was wet and cracked. The painting and art were ripped apart and smashed.

The two walk across the room that led them to another room. The room was big but not like the other room. The room was red and cover in dust; in the middle was a fireplace and a small table with a tea set.

"I well get our horse and we can leave as soon as we get warm" Chester walk out of the home leaving the mother to herself.

The mother covers her and slowly walk towards the fire, she sat near the tea set and share the room. Upon the fireplace was a picture of somewhat of a boy but the picture was ripped and cut so she couldn't really tell.

She turns to the teapot and slowly touches the side; the tea was pink with roses and beside it a purple teacup. "What an odd color.."

"Well, aren't you rude!" The woman gasps and stood up. "W-Who is there? Please, we only want to stay for the night and we are cold!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" The pink teapot pop and pure some tea into the small cup, the cup hop towards the woman.

The woman screamed and ran out the room. She ran towards the stairs to find Chester but only found something worse.

Upon the stair was a beast; no a monster. His fur was red and his face was something off of some animal. She wasn't sure what kind; a mix between of a bear and lion. Its teeth were big and the two front one look like a knife. Its hands were as big as her face and his claws were dirty and red; she thought it was blood.

So she tried to run away but she was pulled by the monster; she gave out a big scream and passed out. Chest came in from outside and saw the beast; who was holding the mother against his chest. It gave out a loud roar that echoes through the room.

Chest ran outside and grab his horse and rode off into the night. Ones he reaches the end of the woods; the snow stopped, the rest of the woods were peacefully and warm. He turns towards the woods and keeps riding. Going to find a way to save the mother, but the question is how?

The next morning Timmy was reading his new book as he waits for his clothes to dry. He smiled as he closes the book and headed inside to get a new book.

"There he is Cad" Tad fix his suit and turn towards his friends and school mates. Both men and woman were crying for the fact that Tad was getting married; the rest were either happy or mad that the fact he was marrying Timmy.

Timmy grab the book and headed towards the door but was stop by Tad.

"Hey Timmy~" He blocked the door and walk in and slowly walk towards the chair setting in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Timmy what are your dreams?~"

"My dreams?..." No one asks about his dreams; mainly they just don't pay attention to him. He smiled and sat next to Tad. "My dreams…Is to go somewhere new, somewhere unheard and untouched…"

"Okay….But what if you had a new dream!"

"..Like what?"

He smirked and got closer to him; laying his hand on his lap. "You know…Get married and have a husband to take care of and clean after too!"

Timmy just stare at him, the thought sounded horrible and painful and the fact that Tad was saying all this was just making it worse.

Tad got closer to Timmy, pinning his arms against the arms of the chair. He slowly got closer and closer to Timmy's lips. Timmy saw this and kicked him off him; as Tad was screaming and yelling Timmy was pushing him out of the house.

Tad fell in some mud and everyone started to laugh, Cad walks closer and leans closer to him. "You okay dude? It's fine you can find someone better!"

Tad grab his friend and lift him up on his feet and whisper in his ears" I will make him mine! Make sure of that!"

He throws his friend down and walks past now the scared people. Chad sat in the mud and watch his friend walk away. "Touchy"

 _ **Sorry for the wait I had**_ somethings _ **to do and my**_ fash _ **was gone too. I also notice the chapter had some miss spelled words and**_ grammer _ **,**_ So i _ **hope to fix it. I hope you enjoy this one and please tell me if there**_ is _ **any problems. Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!~ sorry for the last chapter to be so short, i had to do some work and i didn't want to redo it. I am glad this story is getting some love and for now on I'll do the typing on the wedsit and not on a desk. any who I hope you enjoy this story!~ and please comment and fave! thank you!~**

Chapter 3

Timmy waited outside his door and watch as Chad walk away; Timmy slowly opens the door and ran close to the barn. He huffed and growled; how could he even think to marry him, the two have nothing in common. let alone have something.

"Can you imagine...Me and that boorish, brainless!" Timmy grabbed the chicken food and threw the food on the ground and watch as the chicken eat their food. " Sir Chad! can you imagine! His little husband..Ugh!"

He ran out of the barn and went towards the outside of the town. where the hills were in their highest; the sun set between them and you can see the woods and their green color matching the red and yellow sun.

Timmy sat down and grab a flower; wishing to be free and go somewhere new, somewhere he can meet someone knew and do things he wanted to do. read books and tell the story of fairy tales.

A sound of horse's feet startled him; he thought it was his mother but then he saw his friend breathless and scared. " Chester! Where is my mother!?"

"A-A monster!"

"What?!"

"In the WOODS!"

Timmy turns back towards the woods. He never believes the tale of the monster but if it's true, then he must find her. "Take me to her...Now!"

The trip was longer than before. there were no wolves; lucky, but it was dark and cold. Timmy couldn't even believe that it's snowing in the middle of the summer. They search the castle and it was as dark and ruined then before; Timmy, of course, was in awed and amazed but Chester it was looking at some kind of sick nightmare.

The two walk in the castle; Chester looks in all the room and sadly couldn't find her; the two walk towards the stairs. Timmy behind; staying close to his friend, even though he hated to admit that he really enjoy the castle. it held a type of history that is somewhat familiar like he had seen it in a book at school or somewhere. The two walk through a hall will that lead them to a black door with rust. The two looked at each other and nodded.

The room led to a high tower which looks more like a jail; though it looks like it has not been usingd in years the place had any uneasy feeling, like someone was watching them. Timmy notices there were sounds coming from the tops of the tower, like voices.

"Hello? anyone there!"

"Now you did it!" the voices soon began to fade, Timmy gasp, and rush towards the voices. "Wait, please! I am looking for my mother!have you seen a woman with short brown hair and light blue eyes?"

He came across a purple candle and a blue clock; the candle had somewhat of a human body with strong arms and what seem like hair made of wax. the clock had a human face with a few cracks on the side of the check.

"I though I hear someone..." He grab the candle and content walk down till he heard a cough. "HELLO! WHO IS THAT?!"

"T-Timmy?!..."

"MOM!" He ran towards the sound and found his mother, chain to a wall. her face was pale and she had a few cuts on her knee; there was blood on her dress from her coughing.

"CHESTER! OVER HERE AND HURRY!" He pulled his mother close to his chest to warm her up; he places his hand on her head. She was burning up.

"P-Please Timmy...Go home...It will come..."

"What mom?"

"THE BEAST!" Timmy turns towards Chester and scream; dropping the candle. The beast stood on his legs watching both men, his face was covered in the darkness but the rest of his body showed. Some blood was on his white shirt and he was hold of what seem like a bag filled with unknown things that Timmy didn't wish to think.

"S-Stay back!" Chester stood in front of Timmy and the mother. The monster looked like it was about to attack till Timmy held up his hands and slowly walk towards the beast. "Timmy what are you?!"

"I-I am making nice with the beast..."

The beast growled. "I AM NOT ANY ANIMAL!"

Timmy gasped. "You can talk..."

"Yes, and you are in my land! Leave before I rip your head off!"

Timmy growled. "You have my mother!...A-And she is very sick! If she sees no doctor then she could die!"

"So? It's her doing which cause her this!" Timmy looked down and try to think of something, he turns towards his friend who was helping his mother up. He turns towards the beast. " Is there any way I can fix this?..."

The beast smirked. " Only if you take her place...Then I would let her go"

Chester gasps and pull his friend. "Timmy Don't! I-I can do it!"

Timmy thought about it but then he remembers his father; his father was more hated and unlike then he and his mother, without Chester to help him, he would be beating or worse and he couldn't leave his mother here to die. He walks over towards the beast and nodded. "You have my word.."

The beast was shocked, he didn't think the boy would even think of the thought; let alone agreed to the deal. He almost feels sorry for the boy but he was also kinda happy. "Good!"

The beast unchains the mother and throw her towards the other boy. Timmy fell to his knees and place his hands over his eyes. hoping to cover his tears so his friend and mother didn't see him cry. Chester tried to talk to Timmy but the beast grab him and the mother and drag them down the tower. "NO WAIT!"

His voice echo through the tower; leaving him with the dripping of water and the sound of rocking falling. He turns towards any open window with bars around them. He rushes towards the window and saw his mother and friend being a pushed towards an old carriage.

"Wait! I need to see my friend!"

"No, be gone!" The beast throws a bag on the ground of the carriage and slap the horse's backside. Chester watches from the out from the broken open door; he opens the bag and found some herds and wrap for the mother's knees. Chester looks at the mother who was asleep, not knowing her son was gone. forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!~ I am glad that my story is getting some likes and comments, I really do enjoy hearing feedback from you guys. I like to thank some people for my comments for being so nice and patient, I know when I first wrote the story it took me three weeks to write Chapter 2. So thank you and before you leave there is something at the bottom I want you to read first.**

 **Unknown115**

 **Lovegirl84**

 **Otakugir41**

 **Thank you all so much! Now back to the story~**

Chapter 4

Light shine through one of the windows in the tower, the shadows wrap around it like a prison. Yeah, that what it is; a godforsaken place where nothing is welcome but sadness and horror. Timmy was leaning against the wall were the light spotted, he watches as the broken down carriage took his only friend and his mother away. Tears roll down his eyes as he watches the beast come inside, the thought that the fact that he may never see them again made him cry more.

The beast went back up the tower and saw the boy crying, he slowly started to feel sorry for him. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!..I'll never see them again!" He cried out.

The purple candle hopes over to the beast, whispering in his ear. "My master...Since the young boy is going to stay here for a while...Why not send him to one of the old guestrooms? The one on the west wing is clean enough for him"

The beast nodded in agreement, if the boy was to stay here it would be easier to watch him up close and not walk up the tower. The beast grabs the candle and pull the boy up.

"AH! Don't eat me!"

"I am not eating you!" The beast yelled and push the door behind them. "Lets go..I'll show you to your room"

"M-My room?...But I thought-"

"You want to stay in the tower forever?!"

Timmy shook his head. "no but-"

The beast cut him off. "Then shut up and follow me!" The beast led Timmy down the tower and towards the halls, Timmy didn't know before but the halls were much scarier in the dark than in the daylight. The picture and the stones faces were darker and lifeless than before, Timmy rush towards the beast side and slowly walk beside him.

The beast notices this. "..You can go anywhere in this place, but not the east wing"

"W-What's in the east wing?"

"NOTHING YOU SHOULD KNOW!" The yell cause Timmy to jump, he was shaking and some tears were falling. The beast sigh "Come along."

the room was pretty; it was red and full of gold, the headboard was gold with some red roses around the side to make it look more elegant and there was a dusty old table by the window so you can see the land. Besides all the pretty artwork the room was a bit dusty and unused, like an art that has not been touch by someone in years. But besides that the room was something he never was seen, it was almost bigger the then his home shop.

The beast clears his throat and slowly close the door. "Now we are having Dinner tonight...AND YOU BETTER SHOW UP!" He slams the door. Timmy ran to the bed and began to sob.

Outside the town was talking about the news, the mother was ill but slowly getting better; the herbs that were given to her was amazing. They never saw anything like it, the teacher; Mr. Crocker. Said that the herb was from a grander who would work for some king or noblemen the town wanted to know where it came from but all Chester would say "the beast gave it and took Timmy!"

The townspeople thought he was crazy, no one believed him but one. "Okay Take me to him!"

Chester was shocked that Chad would believe him but he was so happy that someone believed him. "Okay let me get things set!"

Chester ran out to get some supplies leaving Chad and Tad. "Really dude?"

"What?"

"Do you really think a beast kidnap Timmy?"

Chad smirked. "No way! You know how many times that boy gets hit on the head?! No...But something did happen to Timmy and after I found him he'll think of as a hero and want to marry me!"

"But...What if his right?"

"Tad that is an old tale they told us to keep away from the dark parts of the woods! Don't be stupid!" Chester came back with his horse and the town set off to found Timmy and hope to save him.

Meanwhile back with Timmy; Timmy tried everything to leave, he tried to find a back door but that lead him to the backyard where there were gates and he tries going out the windows but they were either too high or lead him somewhere else. Timmy sat in a chair in the South hallway, out of breath from running up and down. He leans his head against the wall, waiting for something.

"Would you like some tea?"

Timmy shot up and look around, he didn't see anyone or anbody. All he saw was a tea set with a little cart. "I said would you like some tea?"

Timmy gasps and saw the small pink teapot pouring some tea in the small purple tea cup. "Well go on the spot! Drank up"

"I-I must be dreaming!"

The Teapot rolled her eyes. "Please, you were kidnaped by a beast that looked like a mix of any bear and a pig!"

Timmy giggled and took the tea, he slowly drank the tea and smiled. "Thanks...My name is Timmy Turner!"

"And I am Wanda Wishes~ Please to meet you...And that little cup is Poof!" The cup smiled and blow bubbles in his face.

Timmy giggled and sat the cup down. "So are all the things in this castle can talk?"

"Oh no! Just a the cups and spoons"

Timmy giggled again but stop when he heard someone, the candle, and the clock came walking over to Timmy. The purple candle kissed Timmy's hand and winked. "Ah to have someone as beautiful as you in our castle makes me...Happy!~"

"Really? Cause last week you said Wanda was the prettiest teapot in the land!~" The clock smirked as the candle turn towards him and growled, Wanda rolled her eyes. "This is juandissimo and the clock is...well...We don't know his real name, Cosmo calls him anti him..for weird reason but we call him blue"

"My name is not blue it-" Timmy picked up the clock and started to play with it, Blue started to laugh. "AHAHA!Stop!AHAHA~"

"This is so odd...So who's Cosmo?"

"Do you remember the carriage that took your mother?...That was him..."

"Oh.." Timmy looked down as he remembers that day, it has only been one day and yet it feels like forever. He whips the tears off from his face and slowly sat the clock down.

"Hey, no worries my friend! When dinner comes you're going to love it here!"

The Beast slam opens the door and ran across the halls, behind him were Wanda and Blue. Trying to keep him down, when the beast reaches Timmy's door he bangs; which cause an each through the halls.

"WHY AREN'T YOU COMING TO DINNER?!"

"I am not hungry!"

"I don't care!"

Wanda jump on his shoulder and whisper. "Why not try to be a little sweeter? Like you want him to come to dinner"

"But he is being too difficult!"

"Sugar kills flies faster than vinegar!~"

The Beast sigh and lean close to the door and slowly knocked. "..Well you please come to dinner with me?"

"No Thanks!~"

"FINE!" The beast yell causes the room to shake. " THAN STAY IN THAT ROOM FOREVER!...IF YOU WON'T EAT WITH ME THEN YOU WON'T EAT AT ALL!" The beast storm out leaving Wanda and Blue behind.

 _ **So That's Chapter 4!~ I hope you like it~ I am planing on doing other FOP stories, since I am more of a TimmyxGary fan I am planing on making one for those couples. It well be an Anastasia PS. Since I think it fits them well and I also plan on doing a TimmyxJimmy story as well! I don't know yet but if you have any ideas please note me. It doesn't have to be from a movie or whatever but I would so like to do one of those! Have a good day!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours past and Timmy's stomach started to growl; he waited patiently to sneak out from the room. He ran down to the hall to look for the kitchen or at least some food.

He opens a door in the middle of the hall and it leads him to a dining room; the room was filled with art of food and some people that look happy and full. The walls were red with gold poles that are holding the roof, on the other side of the room was a ballroom. The room was also filled with gold, the roof was made of glass; the snow covers the glass so it looks darker then it does.

"Hello?" Timmy jumped and was about to run till he saw a small light. " It's okay! It is me...Juandissimo!"

"Oh...The candle?"

Juandissimo gave a small laugh. "Yes...I was wondering if you are hungry?"

"Oh yes!...But I can't eat, can't I?"

Juandissimo smiled and lead him towards back to the dining room, he claps his candle hands and ten different types of food came out. The fine china started to dance around Timmy as he started to eat.

Timmy giggled. "I see you were waiting for me?"

"Yes, sweetie!~" Wanda came out with her son, she fixes his tea as she is talking. " We would never let a guest be hungry!"

Timmy frown. "Is...It coming?"

Both looked at each other. "No sport!...And his not really bad...Just different"

Juandissimo nodded. "Yes, she's right...Like always~"

Timmy sighs happily as he rubs his stomach. "Well thank you for the food...Can I see more of this place? I have never seen a castle before...Well besides in story books"

The two nodded and lead him to the upper level of the castle, most of the room was either bedroom or just some study rooms. Timmy was starting to get bored of the place till he remembers one place he had not been; the east hall.

The East Hall was no different than the other halls; the real differents is how much darker it was and the art was ripped off the piece to pieces and the floor was ripped and the walls were cut off, like if someone ripped them off. Timmy was about to leave till he notices a door, the only door in the hall. Timmy slowly got closer to it and slowly open to peek inside.

The room was surprisingly clean, the floor was neat and the walls had no leak spots or any dirt. It was neat; though the art of some man was ripped. Timmy got closer to the picture; it was a young man, around 12 or less. He had blonde hair and was wearing a white tux with a royal crown, but besides that, he couldn't really see his face; which makes Timmy want to see him more.

"I bet he was beautiful.." Timmy turn and saw a small table and on the table was a small rose, the rose was old and slowly falling off. He slowly got closer to the rose, he touches the flower vase of which the Rose sat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Timmy jumped and saw the beast. "I was-"

"GET OUT!" Timmy ran out the room and down the hall. The beast saw the rose and held it close to his heart, a petal fell onto the table leaving the beast shocked and scared.

Timmy ran down the halls and towards the front door, the snow was getting harder and harder; like it was trying to make him stop. But he didn't care, he looks around and found the old carriage. He climbs on and slams the door.

"Hey!"

Timmy jump. "Hello?!"

"Oh, your that boy!I'm Cosmo what's yours?"

"Timmy now let's go!"

"Why?"

"PLEASE!"

"Okay since you use your my master" The green old carriage started to move, Timmy turns back and saw the others were standing at the front door watching him. He frowns and waved goodbye.

An hour past and the snow got worse and worse, Cosmo started to go slower and slower; Timmy didn't notice though. He was too busy crying his eyes out, how dare that beast yell at him like that. Maybe the town people were right, he should just stand at home and never leave; maybe he well marries Chad.

Suddenly Cosmo stopped and cause the carriage slam. Timmy got out and saw that some rocks were in the way. "Oh...Sorry Timmy"

Timmy huffed "It's fine...Let me help" Timmy started to push Cosmo out of the rocks.

Cosmo smiled. "Thanks, Timmy! You're really nice!"

"Yeah..." Growling sound started to surround him; Timmy didn't notice this but Cosmo did. "Um...Timmy?"

"Not now...I am almost done"

"Bu-"

A wolf grabs hold of Timmy's shirt and started to shake him; Timmy grabbed one of the rocks and throw it turns the wolf's face which causes it to let go. Timmy ran behind Cosmo to look for an axe but the wolves ran towards him, Timmy's eyes started to water which didn't help him.

Timmy thoughts went wild; the thought of him dying without knowing if his mother was okay or the fact that his friend made it out, more tears ran down his check as wolves started to get closer to him. He started to scream.

On the other side of the storm were Chester and Chad. "How is there a snow storm in July?!"

"See I told you!" Chester stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"No all I hear is snow!"

Chester listens closely. "I think it's Timmy!"

Chad smiled. "Then go!" The two started to follow the sound, Chad smiled as he also started to hear the sound.

Timmy opens his eyes and gaps; the beast was looking down at him while holding onto a wolf's neck, the beast threw the wolf towards a lake. The other's began to attack the beast, all surrounding the beast but the beast knocks them down and started to throw punches. He growled and let out a big scary roar, the wolves cried and ran away. The beast stares at Timmy and slowly made his way towards Cosmo before passing out.

Timmy gaps when he saw the cuts on his back, they were deep and if not fix could bleed out and kill him. "Timmy help my master!"

"But I-"

"TIMMY!" Timmy recognize that voice, "Chester?"

"Timmy please help my master...He helped you...Please?"

Timmy didn't know what to do, he could run and find Chester and get out of the storm, but that would leave the beast dead but if he helped the beast then he would have to go back. But Cosmo is right, the beast did help him.

Timmy grabs an ax from behind Cosmo and held the beast up; he grabs the ax and pull out the metal part and put the wood around the beast's leg and ties it with his shirt and leads him back to Cosmo. "This well help him walk ones we get back...Can you still go?"

"Yep!"

"Then take us back to the castle!" Cosmo smiled and turn around, the beast watch as blood storm out from his back and leg. He turns to Timmy who was cover his cuts with the rest of his shirt, the beast was shocked on how a young boy could have pretty skin. Timmy began to shock from the cold, the beast grabs him and wraps his arms around him; making him warm. "Thank you.."

Timmy blushes at the beast action but fill closer to him with warmth. Chester and Chad looked around and couldn't find Timmy,

"YOU SAID HE WAS HERE!"

"H-He was...That beast most had taken him back since he-"

Chad punched Chester in the face, which knocks him out. " This is dumb! Tell Timmy to find me ones he gets back from God knows what!" Chad storm off leaving Chester in the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks passed since the day that Timmy tried to leave the castle; the beast was not badly hurt beside his leg which had a big cut. The others try to bring him food and another thing he wishes but he only wanted Timmy to bring them.

"Why?!"

Wanda sigh as she rode in her cart. "Timmy he only wants you to get his food for him"

"But he yells at me!"

"Timmy..." She hopes onto his shoulder with Poof. "Timmy he just has a bad way of showing his feelings...Now I am with you all the way, so you don't have to be alone...Besides all you have to do is fix his meal and hand him his tea"

Timmy sighs, he really didn't want to speak with the beast. Especially after the wolves attack, but he sucked it up and went along anyway.

The beast waited for his meal; he watches as the rose began to lose some of its petals, the beast hissed in anger; if he was better then he would take better care of it, but then again what's the point? A knock on the door started the beast but he calls them in.

Timmy rolled the cart near the beast and began to fix his meals, as he was fixing his meals the beast staring at him the whole time which made Timmy uncomfortable. "Do you mind?"

The beast growled. "Mind what?"

"To stop staring at me like that"The beast jump up and roar at Timmy. "LIKE WHAT?!A BEAST!"

"Calm down!You are scaring Poof!" The teapot began to shack, the beast sighs and began to calm down. "...Sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Well, you did!" the beast huffed

"It's just...You look angry and sad and it is not easy to see someone like that"

"You would be too if you look like me..."Timmy saw the sadness in the beast eyes, he did feel sorry for the beast and was happy that he was alright but he also feels like the two just don't get along. After the beast finishes his meal Timmy went back to his room.

Timmy laid on the bed, thinking about his mother and friend. He wonders if they're alright or if they are okay, but what he thought about the most was that night. Why didn't he just lifted? Why save the beast and more importantly why did the beast save him?

"Are yu okay?"Timmy jumps and looks around the room." I am right here honey!"

A blue dresser begins to walks towards Timmy, the dresser was old and plain looking dresser. The design of the dresser was odd, it was covered in bugs and bat. "You can talk? Why didn't you say anything?"

"cuz you never talk to me!"

Timmy giggled nervously, it was true the dresser did freak him out a bit. "I am sorry...My name is Timmy"

"My name is Mrs. Blue...Though I don't know my real name"

"Really? Not a bit?"

"Na! But I am fine with it...So you and the boss not getting along?"

Timmy huffed" Yeah his just...So mean and unfair! He treats me like am so ungrateful person!"

"But...He is doing a lot for ya"

"FOR ME?!" Timmy jumps up. "He took my mother away from me! Made me stay here without saying goodbye to my friend and the only family member and yells at me!How is that nice?!"

Mrs. Blue sat next to Timmy." That is...True but to be fair he did tell yos to not go to the east wing"

"...Yeah but-"

"And instead of putting you in the tower he gave yos a prince sweet"

"...Yeah..."

"And he saved your life and gave yors mother most herbs to heal her"Timmy's eye widen. "He did that?"

"Yeah he was trying to help her but she would always run so he had to keep her in the tower so he can heal her"

Timmy was breathless, he would never guess the beast doing something like that. He turns towards the dresser. "He did all that...And I have just been a pain..."

"Na you been sweet as snake pie!"

"...Thank you...You must be very smart"

Mrs. Blue giggled. "Na I just know a little think about understanding..."The two smiled at each other and hugged.

The next day Timmy gave the beast his food without complaining. He keeps company with the beast and helps him walk through the castle. Soon this began an everyday task,; Timmy would come in, feed him, walk with him, and talk with him until dinner time. The beast began to enjoy the company and started to yell less, one day the beast and Timmy walk through one of the south halls.

"What do you like to do?"

"Me?...Um?...I use to read a lot in my town...But they thought it was odd"

"Odd?" The beast asked.

"Well..." Timmy looks through one of the windows. "In my village, a boy must go to school and learn to hunt...I wasn't that good and my teacher; who hated me force me to drop out...If you are not a hunter then you must get married...But the women and men in my town just don't understand me...They think am dumb"

The beast felted pity for the boy, he wanted to do something nice for all the work the boy has done. He thought for a moment till he got an idea, he grabs his hand and leads him down the hall.

"W-Where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" The two reach the end of the hall, two big door was in front of them. The beast covers Timmy's eye and slowly open the door. When Timmy open his eyes he gaps.

The room was a huge; the walls were covered in books throughout the whole room, in the middle of the room was a desk and a painting hugging from the side. On the painting was the ballroom but instead of the empty ballroom, Timmy sees every day it was filled with people who were dancing and happy.

Timmy smiled as he turns. "What is this place?!"

"My father's old study room...I never used it so I haven't been here in a while"

"There are so many books!"

The beast giggled. "Yes I use to come done here to read Shakespear"

"Shakespear?"

The beast gaps."You never heard of him?!He is the beast play writer in England!I would go there on holiday! I met him a couple of times...He gave me some of his play writes...I could read it to you if you like?..."

Timmy smiled and nodded, the two sat near the fire and readied to each other. The beast smiled as Timmy readied to him, it was a warm feeling. A feeling he never felt. Timmy would catch the beast staring at him and this time he didn't feel uneasy instead, he felt hot. He was happy.

In the Village the townspeople's were scared. They have no idea where Timmy is and rumors began to go around saying Chester killed him. But Chester tried to tell them the truth but no one would listen, instead, they bullied him and his father. The two ran outside of town where Timmy's mother was staying.

In an Inn, Chad and Tad sat around some women drinking and having fun, all but one.

"Come on Chad the kid was weird"

"I don't care...He must be somewhere..But where!?"

"Dude he's gone...Be happy, besides you can have any women you want! and the best part they can bear you kids!"

Chad hands slams on the table, the whole Inn stops and stares at Chad." I want him! He was beautiful as me! So he was the beast! And only I deserve the best!"

Tad calms his friend down. "It's okay...Besides no one but Chester who is too crazy knows where he is"

"Your right" A tall dark man, covered in dark robes walk towards the men. He sat next to Chad and uncovered his face." Mr. Crocker?"

"Yes, it is I! Mr. Crocker!...And I would like to help"

Chad raises an eyebrow. "Why would you like to help me? I know you don't care about Timmy seeing he is the only student in history to drop out of your school"

Crocker gave an unsettling smile. "I am glad you ask, seeing that we want both things. You want Turner and I want him miserable...We get what we want...But"

"But what?"

"I do want a little something...Let's say?...His mother's shop?"

Both Tad and Chad asked. "Why?"

"Because that place is a gold mine!...It's been here for years, so if I knock it down I can get money from the pay...Besides a little salt on my sugar would make me happy"

Chad thought about and he did want Timmy but his teacher wasn't the nicest person on the block, then again neither was he. "Okay, what is the plan?"

"You get Chester to find Timmy and bring him back!"

"But he said he is scared...He won't go back"

A sick smiled grew on Crocker's lips" Don't you worry...I know away" He whispers into Chad's ear, His face grew darker and darker. The plan was sick, inhumane and just plain cruel. But if it means Timmy was his, He forms a cold dead smile across his face.

 **Hey guys! So I had to rewrite this after my sister cut me off the comport! D:! It sucks but I tried! So I am planing on writng my other story tomorrow, this one is TimmyxGary so if you like that ship then please come on in! Also I plan on writing the other half on Monday or soon! I hope you have a good day!~ Also salt with sugar mean 'A little pain brings me joy' just to let you know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Thank you for the person who told me about this, I didn't know and I don't know how it did that but I hope its fix this time! So if it seems like its messed up please let me know thank you~)

Days passed and the Beast and Timmy were getting along more and more, they would read, eat, and sometimes walk together. The whole castle started to change as well, the sun is out, the snow is less hostile; even the roses began to bloom.

Timmy was outside helping cleaning up Cosmo. "Thanks for helping me out Timmy!"

"No problem!" He hummed as he washes Cosmo. He looked up and saw the beast standing in the window watching him, he blushed. "He is sweet...and almost kind...It almost like he has something there..."

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Timmy continues to clean Cosmo, from afar the beast watch Timmy as he was walking around the balconies. "I must do something nice for him..."

"Hm..." Blue thought. "You could make him chocolate or flowers?"

"Flowers?!" Juandissimo jump in front of them. "No, it has to be something amazing!...Not 'nice'!"

"Hey, beast!" the tree looked down and saw Timmy holding flowers. "Like to come pick some with me?!"

"...Sure.." The beast went down and the two went off; at first, it was awkward. The two didn't seem to talk, the beast thought it was because of him. 'Maybe I should leave...'

"What's your name?"

"What?" The beast looked at Timmy, waiting for a laugh or something. But Timmy didn't look away or blink. He was serious.

"It's just...Mrs. Blue has no idea what her name is...And I thought you did too...Sorry, I just get tired of calling you beast and stuff since I been with you for almost three months...Sorry, forget it."

"Remy"

"What?" The beast looked away. "Remy is my name...My last name I do not recall...But that is my name..." The beast waited for an answer, a laugh, caught, anything. "That's a nice name"

The beast looks back and saw Timmy smiling at him; he grabs his paw and leads him to the woods where they picked flowers. When they got back the beast was sitting in a thrown room looking at his hand. " He glanced at me...And when he touched my paw he didn't shudder...No...I'll just-"

Juandissimo and Blue walked in, Remy sat up and looked at them. "Sir?...What would you like to give him?"

Remy thought long and hard. "Hm...A ball"

Timmy was rushing in and out of his room; Wanda just told Timmy about the ball that Remy was throwing for him. Now Timmy...Never been to a ball, when they happen in town. He would skip it or just go by himself, the townspeople would laugh on how he would dress or just not dance with him. When he found out he would have one of his own, he was happy and yet scared.

"I don't know what to wear!" He pulls out some of the clothes he wore every day but nothing was good. "I just need something!"

Now Timmy." Wanda fixed him some tea. "It's okay, you'll only be dancing with master and his a really good dancer...Besides he doesn't care about what you wear!"I know but..."

"I know but..." Timmy sat on the bed. "This is my first ball...And I would like to look nice for him...Even if he doesn't care..."

Wanda and Poof gave out an aww; Mrs. Blue whipped a tear from her eyes. "AH, MY STARS THAT PRETTY!"Yes...But still, have nothing to wear!" Mrs. Blue thought for a moment and pull out a box from her closet. "This was the boss's old outfit from the old

"Yes...But still, have nothing to wear!" Mrs. Blue thought for a moment and pull out a box from her closet. "This was the boss's old outfit from the old days..But he never wore it"

"Would it be okay?"

"Sure! No one has worn it in forever!" Timmy looked at the box and pull the top off and gaps from joy. He closes the box and hugged Blue. "Thank you! This is amazing!"

"Ah, yor sweet as snake pie!"

The whole castle knew about the ball and there was no stopping them from making it happen.  
"The maps clean the ballroom, the silverware cooked the food, and sewers were fixing Remy his new suit. All were lifted was.

"No"

Wanda and Juandissimo both staring at Blue. "WHY!?"

"Because I said so!" Mr. Blue walk over to the kitchen to see the food, both Wanda and Juandissimo followed him. "But you must! I can only play the guitar! and that would not be enough for them!"

"Well too bad! I would never play the piano again!"

"But why?!"

"BECAUSE!..." He turns towards the ballroom doors. "I have no reason to play...My wife is stuck upstairs, my son is gone to God knows where and I am a clock! I HAVE NOTHING TO PLAY!"

"True..." Wanda walks towards him and places her arms around him. "I know the feeling...My husbands is a carriage...My son is a teacup and I am a teapot!...We all have the spell on us but if we work together then we can break it!...I want my son to grow up and I want to sleep next to my Cosmo again...All am asking is for you to play!"

"...But what do I play?"

Wanda smiles. "Love"

"The two looked at each other, holding their breath. Blue signs. "Let's hope this works..." The two smiles and hugged Blue. "HEY HEY! Watch it!"

"In town, Chad and Tad stood outside Chester's house along with an angry mob. "What is happening?"AJ ran inside the house to warn Chester. "Dude you got to hide your dad!"

"What?..." Chad and Tad's slam opens the door alongside Crocker, who was telling the mob to hold back. "Hello Chester~"

"What is going on?!"

"What is going on?!"

"We are sending you to jail for witchcraft!"

"Chester began to shook."But I did nothing wrong!"

"You sent Timmy to hell!" Chad and Tad both began to walk closer to Chester. "Now it's time to pay!"

Chester and AJ both walk towards a counter. "But I did nothing wrong!"Chester father ran towards Chad with angry form. "My son is no witch! And if you don't leave then I'll make yo-"

Chad punch his father in the face; the form made his father fell and land on his side. His face was all red and his lips were bleeding, Tad grabs his father and bend his arms backward. "Now listen!...I want Timmy here and now...If not then I well put this man in jail!...Understand?

Chad punch his father in the face; the form made his father fell and land on his side. His face was all red and his lips were bleeding, Tad grabs his father and bend his arms backward. "Now listen!...I want Timmy here and now...If not then I well put this man in jail!...Understand?

"Both AJ and Chester looked at each other and back towards the mob; Chester grabs his things and heads towards the back door, AJ followed him. "Chester! You could die!...Just let us think about this.

"No..I can't let this happen...Please watch Timmy's mom" Chester went out to the woods. The mob's lifted alongside with Chester's father, AJ watch from the window and began to pray for his friend.

The ballroom was finished, and it was better than ever. The walls were white with gold pals wrap around the side, golds light hang from the ceiling that shape like stars. The floor was so clear that it reflects the light that made it look like glowing water.

Remy stood to wait for Timmy down stair's; he was wearing a white tux, his shirt was a light lighter than his suit and his pants were dark black. Which brings the color out. In the middle of his shirt was a red box tie and on the side pocket was a red rose. His hair was more styles than before, it was blushed up to show off his blue eyes.

"Maybe he won't come!"

Juandissimo smiled. "Just wait~"

Timmy stood on top of the stairs; both Remy and Juandissimo look up and was amazed. Timmy was wearing a light long sleeve pink ballroom jacket that had little red roses over it, his white shirt had a pine in the middle; the pine was a gold star with a gem in the middle. His black pants were tight but stop to his feet and he was wearing light black ballroom shoes. Remy never saw anything beautiful.

Timmy walks down the stairs and held out his hand. "Ready?"

Remy smiled. "Ready"/p

The two walk down to the middle of the ballroom; Blue began to play on the piano and the two began. At first, the dance was slow and awkward but as the two began to move the music began more and more lively. "It's like a fairy tale."

"Like a tale as old as time..."

"Beauty and the Beast..." Both Wanda and Juandissimo looked at Poof and began to and Timmy stopped the dance and began to walk towards the balcony. The light dims down as the rest went to bed, leaving the two alone. The two sat down on a bench and watch the stars. "This was amazing...Thank you"

Remy smiled. "Timmy...There is something I have to tell you..."

"Yes?" Timmy looked at him with narrow eyes; his face was calm and happy. Remy was about to lean in for a kiss. "...I..."

"TIMMY!"

Oh _**my**_ goodness _ **, this was hard!...But I am done, sorry for those who wanted a TimmyxGary story. I well make one but not of a fairy tale, it's just hard you know? easier to make one that is normal or different, I well make one thought. When I have time :( but thank you all so much for the love! I well post this on the weekend! But this story is almost ever! I hope you have a good day and for the Americans! Have a happy 4th July and for the rest...Have a happy day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"TIMMY!" Chester stood on the balcony holding a small sword. The beast held Timmy close and back away. "Get your paws off my friend!"

"Leave my castle peasant!"

"Enough!" Both of them looked at Timmy; Timmy took the sword away from Chester and walk back towards the beast. Handing him the sword "What are you doing?! The beast will attack!"

"Remy will not attack"

"Remy?" Chester looked at the beast, the beast huffed and threw the sword away. "Now Chester...Why are you here?"

Chester slid down and sat at the end of the beach; he took and deep breath and began to sob. Timmy and Remy looked at each other as the boy sob, Timmy sat next to his friend and began to rub his back. comforting him. "Chester...What happen?"

"My father is being held!...And your house is filled with an angry mob!"

"WHAT?!" Both Timmy and Remy yelled.

"Chad is behind it...He said if I don't bring you back then they'll burn me for witchcraft!" Timmy's eyes widen, his heart began to race. His mother and friend are in danger, what could he do? What should he do?!

Remy saw the distress in Timmy's eyes, he knew that Timmy had to go back but ones he's gone. Would he come back? Would he even like to see him again ones his back with his family?

"Go..."

"What?" Timmy whispers and turns towards the beast. "But...I am p-"

"You are no longer my prisoner...Go back to your family...They need you." Timmy stood up; he looked at the beast...No Remy with tears of joy; he ran towards him and hugged him close. Remy was hesitant but hugged him back.

The two got into Cosmo and explain the situation; Cosmo wasn't sure about the trip but ones he looked in his master's eyes he knew what to do. So he took Chester and Timmy back to the woods and in town.

When word got out that Timmy lifted the servants were angry; Some even blame their own master for driving him away. When Wanda ask why all he said was.

"He needed his family..."

Wanda knew better thought; she looked into his sad eyes and knew that it was way more than letting him go. He old master would never do such a thing; no it was more, it was love.

Timmy and Chester ran out of the woods and into town; luckily they found away in the shop and into Timmy's mother's room. The woman was wide away and was watching her neighbors tear down bits of her shop; AJ tried the best he can to control the mob but with no luck.

"Mom!"

"Timmy!" She hugged her son tight as the mob came in and burn the place, the mob grab Timmy and Chester and led them to the middle of town.

Chester's father was tied to a pole with wood surrounding him. His face was bloody and bruised, his head hangs down as the mob yelled at him and throw old fruit. Timmy gasps in horror as the people drag him towards Chad.

"Ah my beautiful husband to be~"

"I'll never be with you Chad! You are the monster!"

"I did nothing wrong!...I just wanted to do the right thing and burn the father of the witch!" The coward cheer as more wood was thrown into the pit near Chester's father. "But...Since you're here~..."

"What is it that you want!" Mr. Crocker walks towards them and shows them a piece of paper. "If the victim...That's you, Turner! Have return then the witch hunt will end"

"Then end it!"

Chad smiles. "Oh no, Timmy...You see the people need something to forget the pain of the woods...Something lively...Maybe a wedding?"

"WHAT?!"

"Why not? It's nice and it could help you and your friend"

"How is marrying a freak like you helping anyone? You are a cold, selfish person who cares for nothing but himself!"

A hard slap came across Timmy's face; the hit lifted him no mark but a burning feeling. Chad huffed through his teeth, hands cracked and was about to hit Timmy again but Mr. Crocker pushes Chad back and pulls Timmy closer.

"Now Timmy the people in town have to see if you are not a witch yourself...And what better way than a pretty wedding to the most helpful man and proud student in town..."

"...What do you get out of this Crock?!"

The man smiles. "A part of your mother's shop...The pleasure of seeing you in pain!" Timmy looked at Mr. Crocker in horror, he knew that the teacher hated him but not like this. He turns to the mob and back at his friends; their faces mixed with horror and sadness. Timmy knew what he had to do. "I'll marry you..."

Both Chad and Crocker asked. "Really?!"

"If you let Chester's dad go...And leave my mother in peace..."

Chad smirked. "Done"

Crocker stood in front of the mob. "People of this town! Timmy has returned and is being reborn as a member of society! In owner for this to happen Timmy is marrying Chad! WE HAVE WON!" The crowd had cheer; Chester's father was untied and thrown into the ground. Both Chester and AJ help him up and watch their friend face the people.

Timmy eyes water as the people; his own people, cheer for Chad. Chad places his hand around Timmy and pulls him into a long, painful, kiss.

Chester and AJ took Chester's father back to the shop. Timmy's mother heals his wounds. Chester went back into the woods along side AJ, they looked high and low and found Cosmo eating old cheese.

"Hey, Timmy's friend!"

"It talks!...And eat?" AJ walks closer to Cosmo. "We need your help...Can you take us back to where you were?"

"Yeah but yeah? where's Timmy?"

"In danger" Cosmo looked at them for a moment and understood the situation and took them back to the castle.

Back at the castle Remy sat in his room and watch the rose weep; more and more petals began to fall. It was only a matter of time till the last one falls,; he excepted his fate, he was no longer scared or angry. He was happy.

The door throws open and the two walk in calling out for the beast, the beast heard them and walk down the stairs. "Why are you here?..."

AJ step closer. "Are you Remy?..."

"Yes...Who are you?"

"I am AJ...Timmy's friend...And we need your help!Please!" The beast looked away and walk back upstairs. "Please leave...I can't do much anymore...If you want something from my castle to take whatever you wish...I don't care..."

Chester grabs his hand. "But Timmy's in danger!"

"WHAT?!" The beast roar; Chester ran down but AJ walks closer. "There is a guy named Chad who is forcing Timmy to marry him...and he is also taking away the shop!"

The beast growled, he called onto the servants. All the servants ran down the stairs, AJ watched in wondered while Chester just stood there and watch the beast. "Timmy is in danger! I am going to bring him back!"

The servants gasp and tried to talk to the beast out of it but the beast roar. "NO BUT'S!...When I return lock this door and get ready to fight!"

"YES SIR!"

"This is so weird!" AJ said as the servants began to get ready for fights. "Wait you said your name is Remy right?"

"Yes and what?!"

"...No reason..." AJ thought for a moment and began to think. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"ENOUGH LET'S GO!" The beast grabs the two boys and leads them outside. "But the carriage-"

"No time!" Remy swings them on his back and rode off towards the woods; he roars loud so the animals won't interfere, the wolves, bears, and other animals began to roar as well. Like they were cheering for him on.

But the beast didn't notice and keep on running; he didn't even that the snow has stops completely and that the castle walls began to be rebuild. All that was on his mind as his beloved Timmy.

 _ **So here is the other part! We are almost done with this! YAY! Sorry that chapter 7 was messed up, I am having problems with that for some reason, but thank you for letting me know! I well finish part 2 tomorrow and finish the rest on Monday! and after that I'll work on Pain! I hope you enjoy and have a nice day!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Had to start over again... Thank you for the Guest who pointed that out, I am really happy that you told me! Thanks again!)**

"Well, this is great!..." Crocker stood in the ashes of the old shop that was ones Timmy's mother's shop. "I guess I can see him give up his life..."

"WHAT?!" Crocker turns and sees the beast standing on his front legs. He began to run but the beast grabbed his shirt and pull him close turns his face. He shows his sharp teeth. "I want to know where Timmy is!"

"Ah! H-He's in the church in the north!" The beast turns towards the north and back at Crocker. "I will end you if you are wrong!"

The beast drops Crocker and began to runs to the north. Crocker sat on the ground for a good little minute till he ran to the town hall.

Timmy stood in front of the priest alongside Chad. The only other people who were inside the small church were his mother and Chad's friend Tad.

Timmy's clothes that he wore awhile ago was ripped off of him. Instead of a ball jacket that he got from his friends; he has an old white shirt and black pants with holes with a whitish veil Covering mostly all of his face. Chad was wearing his old purple and white uniform from the wartime. It made Timmy sick knowing he was known to be a hero.

"Timmy's mother was crying. Tad was sitting in the front not even watching the moment. Timmy turns back towards Chad. He had a big smile. no, more like a grin. He held Timmy tight. He would have felt the tight feeling but he instead just pushed the thought. He feels nothing but numbness and he was starting to like it. He closes his eyes as the priest was finishing.

" Do you take Timmy Turner to hold and care for and-" Chad cut him off. "If I didn't we wouldn't be here old man!"

The priest sighs and turns to Timmy, slowly whispering in his ears. "I am so sorry child..."

p style="text-align: left;"Chad eyes narrow. "Let's go! I want to get to the honeymoon...NOW!"

"...Do you Timmy Turner take Chad Golden to be you husband..."

'No I don't...'

"To have to hold..."

'I would die before holding him!...'

"...To love through sickness and health..."

'I would never love this man! Even if I was married to him after death!...' Timmy turn to his mother, who was still crying. He couldn't turn back. Not like this.

"...I do-"

"TIMMY!" The small church door's open wide to reveal the beast. Holding onto AJ and Chester on his back. Timmy's eyes widen as he walks closer to him. "You came back..."

"YOU KNOW THIS BEAST!?" Timmy turns towards Chad. "He is not a beast...His sweet and kind...His my best friend..."

Chad snared. "It seems like you have feelings for this beast...Looks like you did turn wicked...I can fix that!" He grabs his gun and began to shoot. Remy grabs Timmy and rushes over to the mother. Tad also pulls out his gun but slammed against the wall, knocking him out. Remy grabs the mother and runs off.

Chad stood in the church watching them leave. His eyes were red and his hands were bleeding from his rage. He kicked the priest down and runs outside. "The beast is here!"

The people began to scream and run. Remy runs back into the woods to his castle. "Let's kill the beast!"

"YEAH!" The people grabbed their swords and guns and began to match into the woods.

"Timmy lay his head against the beast's chest as they rode off. He knew they were not saved forever. "What should we do?"

"They will come...And we will fight!"

"The woods became more clear as they rode off. The woods were no longer covered in mist and shadows, the animals were no longer anger or attacking, and as they running a road began to a pier. Timmy held on tight and prayed that they'll make it.

The mob followed the beast and Timmy. Leading them was Mr. Crocker and Chad. The two lead the people into the woods till they reach the castle. "It's big!" Crocker said with joy.

"It doesn't matter...You can have whatever you want!...But the beast is mine!" The crowd cheer as they bang the door till it swung open.

The castle was dark. Crocker led up a fire and began to look around, surrounding the castle where furniture. Blocking the stairs. Mr. Crocker went over and picked up a small tea cup. "What the?"

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Wanda spits hot tea on him.

"MY EYES!" The other furniture's began to attack, the coach knocks the men down. The candles burn the people's eyes and Blue lead the knives towards the rest.

Chad didn't stay long and went upstairs. The beast was in his room finding a way out. He turns to the rose and saw something horrible, the Rose had one petal lifted.

He sucked up his breath, he knew he only had one chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

Chad went through all the west rooms." BEAST WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Chad!" Chad looked and saw Timmy standing near a balcony. "Your men are gone...You need to leave and never come back!"

Chad giggled darkly. "You think I'm just going back cuz some stupid townspeople lifted...No, I am better than them! I helped win the war and I am the best man in town!"

"No, you are not...You are a monster..." Chad snapped and grabbed Timmy by the shoulders. Shaking him "You think you're some smart! But your wrong! I am going to kill the beast and send him to hell! Alongside your friends...And ones this is over I am going to drag you back home and make you my husband and then I'm going to rip your clothes off and f-"

Chad was swagged back and landed on the end of the balcony. He looked at the beast in horror. "Okay...You can have him!"

Remy grabbed his shirt and pull him over the edge. He looked in his eyes and begins to lose his grip till a small hand touches his shoulder.

"Please..." Water form from Timmy's eyes. Timmy took Remy's hand and lead it towards the end, making him pull Chad to the balcony. Timmy smiled and took Remy's hand. "Thank you..."

Remy smiled back, but the smiles faded into a roar when he felt a small sword on his back. Chad smiled as the beast was roaring out in pain. He back away smiling trying to grab Timmy but the old rocky balcony was beginning to collapse. Timmy pulls Remy inside before it began to crumble. Chad tried to grab them but slipped on a rock and fell to his long, dark, death.

Timmy wrapped and put pusher on his wound. Chester and AJ helped by putting herbs on it but the wound was too deep. Blood began to slip out more and more. "STAY WITH ME!"

Remy whipped the tears away from Timmy's face. He gave a weak smile." Thank you, Timmy...I love you..."

Ran began to pure. The servants crowd around Remy, lower their heads. Wanda sobbed into Juandissimo shoulder. Blue was inside Remy's room and watch as the rose started to die. He covered his eyes and lower his head.

Timmy sobbed onto Remy's chest. AJ and Chester stood over him and watch him cry.

The last petals started to slowly fall off the stem. Before falling onto the table. "I love you too..." The petal landed on the table...

 _ **Okay sorry, this is short but I think it was...Okay? I know this is not my best work but I take it, the next one will be the last one! THANK GOD! I love remakes of skipping into movies and stuff but this...Was hard...But I hope you like i**_ t!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Last Chapter

The last petal landed on the tables. The whole castle was quiet and deem; the only sounds were Timmy crying and the servants sobbing. All seem lost for the people in the castle...But an amazing thing happens.

The darkness began to crawl all over the castle. The rooms were nothing more than pitch black but as the darkness, because to fed, a new light appeared. The darkness was turning everything into what it was. The broken rooms were fixed, the art restorer and the halls were filled with light and glee. The servants were shocked and amazed. Blue saw the darkness and ran towards it.

"NO BLUE!" Wanda tried to go after him but she was stopped by Cosmo. The darkness swollen him whole, the servants thought he died but when he walked back. He was human.

"WHAT?!" The servant's screamed. Blue now a tall pale human man, with blue spiky hair and a small monocle on his left eye and in his arms was a small baby boy. The darkness began to cover all their servant's. Wanda was now a full grown woman with pink curly hair and pink eyes. Poof was now a young baby boy with purple hair and eyes. Juandissimo was a full tan muscley man with black hair and purple eyes. "MY BEAUTIFUL BODY IS BACK!"

The rest were changing and were in awed, AJ and Chester were amazed. Timmy saw the darkness come towards them, he tried to move the beast but Wanda place here hand on his shoulder. "Let it happen.."

Timmy let go of Remy and let the darkness consume him. The darkness soon turns into light that surrounded him. His fur began to disappear and his bear face began to shape like a human's. When the light faded all was lifted was a man with blonde hair and light green eyes. The man was handsome and stronge; the man looked at Timmy and walk towards him, smiling. "Timmy...I'm back to my old self!"

Timmy's eyes widen and his heart was racing with joy. He ran over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Soon the darkness was gone and the castle was restored. All of the servants were back to their normal selves; Cosmo and Wanda were back together and so was Mr. Blue and Mrs. Blue who also found their son, Foop. The town's people outside were starting to remember their past. They had a king! And a prince!

"All hail Prince Remy!" The town's people began to cheer, Remy walled on the balcony with Timmy and waved to their people.

"Wait...How did this happen? He has been gone for over ten years!" Chester smiled at AJ and pulled him close. " Man who cares!" The two laugh and join the two as they celebrate.

A big ball was handle in honor of the return of the prince. Remy along side Timmy dance together with the rest of the people. Wanda, Cosmo, Juandissimo watched as they dance along the people. "My plan worked."

Wanda looked at Juandissimo." Your plan?!"

"Yes, it was my plan to get them togther! And look we are back to normal!"

"Ha! You wish Bob!" Cosmo and Wanda laughed

"Just ask Blue!" Mr. Blue look over as he feeds his child. "MY NAME IS-" But he stopped when he saw his son, Foop grabbed his hand and tugging on it. "Father can I play outside?! I haven't seen the sun in a long time!"

"Yes, Son goes with Poof" The two children ran outside to play. Wanda smiled and looked at him. "I can't believe he was turned into snow all this time!"

"Yes...But I and my wife are happy...And I'm happy he's alive and will..." Blue smiled as his son dance around in the sun.

"Si and it was all thanks to my plan!"

Wanda growled. "WHY YOU!"The two were interrupted by Timmy and Remy. "I don't think that's how it went~"

"Hm! You just don't know my talents!~" Timmy and Remy laughed and return to the floor. Timmy's mother along side Chester's dad was painting a new portrait for the study room. "It's beautiful..."

"Yes..." She looked at her son and smiled." It is..."

The kingdom was back again and the people were happy. Mr. Crocker was sent to jail along side Tad for the mob and for threats of killing and stealing. Chester's father became the new teacher for the school and was the best teacher they had. Timmy's mother stayed in the castle with them and began to paint new arts to sell in Town. Wanda and Cosmo were able to live together again and Blue and his wife were starting to make another baby. Poof and Foop both go to school and are happy. Mrs. Blue started her own dress line and is very happy and as for Timmy and Remy the two spend the rest of their lives going around the world and reading

The end!~

( _ **I know this one sucks! My computer got messed up and mess some of the words so I had to**_ short _ **it...**_ Sorry _ **, it's the best I can do! But I AM DONE! YAY! And again sorry for the last story being...This But I am looking for**_ an editor _ **for my next story...I don't really know people here so if you would like to help me that would be great! Also if you aren't an**_ editor _ **but wishes to help**_ there _ **is always RP! So Thank you all for reading my story and thanks for the feed back! I Hope you have a wishful day!)**_


End file.
